camilacabellofandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Things
"Bad Things" (originally titled "It's Complicated") is a song by hip-hop artist Machine Gun Kelly featuring Camila Cabello, and the lead single from his album, bloom. It was released on October 14, 2016. Composition "Bad Things" is a mid-tempo ballad that features an interpolation of the 1999 Fastball single "Out of My Head". Lyrically, the song incorporates themes of pain-is-pleasure type of love. The song shares a bass line with Pachelbel's Canon lending it an air of familiarity. Music video The music video was directed by Hannah Lux Davis and premiered on December 1, 2016. The song features an interpolation of Fastball's 1999 single "Out of My Head". The single has reached a peak of number four on the US Billboard Hot 100. Solo version A solo version of the song has been recorded with Cabello's vocals only, based on the original recording of the song featuring her.Camila Cabello Registers Solo Version Of “Bad Things” On December 26, 2016, Charli XCX tweeted "dying for a version of bad things with just camila cabello. that chorus is so. fucking. wild. ������ can she not just do the whole song plz???".Charli XCX via Twitter about Cabello's solo version By January 2, 2017, a solo version of the song was registered in the ASCAP database. Trivia * MGK and Cabello performed the song on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon on November 23, 2016, and on December 1, 2016, for The Late Late Show with James Corden. They later performed the song on January 30, 2017, on The Ellen DeGeneres Show following Cabello's exit from girl group Fifth Harmony. * MGK and Camila also performed a cover of Say You Won't Let Go in the BBC Radio 1 Live Lounge. * It was nominated for an RDMA for Best Musical Collaboration * The music video was based around a Bonnie and Clyde love story * When asked whose idea it was for the two of them to collab, MGK said: “I was in the studio with The Futuristics (who produced it), looking for an authentic voice, not a product of Auto-Tune. Camila is a true vocalist and amazing live performer, so the decision was easy on our end. As soon as she accepted, we went to work.” Videos Machine Gun Kelly, Camila Cabello - Bad Things Machine Gun Kelly, Camila Cabello - Bad Things (Behind The Scenes) Machine Gun Kelly x Camila Cabello - Bad Things (Lyric Video) Machine Gun Kelly, Camila Cabello - Bad Things (Live On The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon) Machine Gun Kelly, Camila Cabello - Bad Things (Live On The Ellen DeGeneres Show 2017) Machine Gun Kelly, Camila Cabello - Bad Things in the Live Lounge Bad Things (Solo Version) - Live Camila Cabello - ‘Bad Things’ (live at Capital’s Summertime Ball 2018) HD Bad Things - Camila Cabello 24K Magic Tour with Bruno Mars SAP Center (San Jose) Machine Gun Kelly & Camila Cabello - Bad Things (Live on The Late Late Show)-0 Camila Cabello & Machine Gun Kelly - Bad Things (Live at Wango Tango 2017) Gallery Lyrics References Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Collaborations Category:Released Songs Category:Duets